Vita - Chapter 2: Aftermath - Part 7
Part 7: Friends Reunited Jacob put his glass of scotch down on the counter. Loud electronic music played in the background, torturing his ears. Turning around, all he saw were couples made of two males and two females and a few singles. That gay bar was the only place where he felt safe from society. Jail was not easy on him when it came to his sexuality. Jacob had various anger outbursts due to the constant bullying he received from fellow inmates, leading to humiliation, beatings, rapes and attempted murders. Initially, Jacob, when young and still sent to directly to jail thanks to the flawed law system, had no mercy received when his sexuality was discovered, which didn't take very long, due to the fact one of the addaxes were sent to the same prison after robbing a store. The addax told the other prisoners that Jacob was gay. For the following years, Jacob's life was nothing but torture, that became more and more harsh as he aged, turning him into a man with a lot of hate and disgust in the inside of his heart. Jacob felt different and hated by most of society and staying in that bar, where there were only people like him, made him feel welcomed. Jacob felt taps on his shoulder. He turned around to see a fox with a red hair that looked suspiciously like a wig. Foxes were quite common in gay bars, for some odd reason. "Hey there, gorgeous..." The fox said. "$20 each hour." "..." "I'm joking. Hi." "Heh, hi. Single?" "Maybe." The fox wrapped his arm around Jacob, "...Horny?" "You're quite a bit direct, aren't you?" "Well, I came here for one reason..." "I can tell which reason." "So, you're in?" "I just hope it helps me unwind..." "Oh, I will unwind you good..." Both walked out of the bar, the fox had his hand on Jacob's back, "Where's your car?" "Don't have one." "That's okay. We can do it in this alleyway just by the bar. That is, if it's not already occupied." Both went into it. It was empty, dark and silent. The only noise that could be heard was the wind and the loud music coming from inside the bar, "Good, good..." "So-" Jacob turned around only to be met with a fist to his face. The punch launched Jacob a few inches from the ground and made him fall flat on his back, holding his nose in pain. The fox took his wig off and threw it on the ground, "Wasn't expecting this, huh? Do you know who I am?" He grabbed Jacob's shirt and pulled him up, "A Clocker. I've heard about what you did to one of our boys, you freak." He headbutt Jacob back onto the ground. Jacob rolled onto his belly and tried to crawl away, panicking. Little he knew he just aided the Clocker's intentions. The Clocker smiled, crouched and grabbed hold of Jacob's jeans and forcefully pulled the back part of it down until his rear was clearly in show. Jacob tried to roll onto his back but he had his arms trapped as the Clockers laid on him. Jacob had forgotten his gun on Travis' apartment. He was completely unable to defend himself. The Clocker pulled his pants down. Jacob acknowledged his fate and how he was unable to escape it. All he could do now was take it and hope he wouldn't be killed by the end of it. Jacob braced himself. ... (Ronald) Ronald drove through Jokers' turf. Ronald was not afraid of the Jokers or whatever their response would be to his proposal. Ronald stopped once he saw three Jokers in front of a bar, wearing their clown make-up, black leather clothes with their emblem on their back. Ronald stopped the car and stepped out with two pistols in his waist in case of any trouble. Ronald walked towards them, showing no anxiety whatsoever. The Jokers noticed the approaching old rabbit, "...You looking for somethin', old man?" "Can I speak to your boss?" "..." The Jokers looked at each other and laughed, "Really? You just come up to us and ask that?" "I have a proposal that might interest him, you and the whole gang." "What proposal?" "Take down the Clockers." The Jokers burst out laughing, "HAHAHAHA! WHO THE FUCK ARE YOU TO TAKE THEM DOWN?!" "Someone richer than you, more experienced with guns than you and more mature than you. My name is Ronald McKey, Vietnam veteran." "..." The german shepherd among the two other Jokers started thinking. After a while, they made up their mind, "Alright, punk, we'll take you to the boss. You try anything funny and you're gonna be sorry." Ronald followed the Jokers to a big bar. A bouncer guarded the entrance. ... (Travis) Someone knocked on Travis' door. Travis opened it to see Julia. "Julia? Is there something wrong?" "I...I was feeling lonely and I didn't want to bother you by telling you to come to my home so...I came here." "Oh, it's okay." Travis let Julia in and closed the door. Julia sat on the couch, "Also, I have good news to tell you. I found Jacob." Julia's mouth opened wide, "Really?" "Yep. He went out this night and said he was going to come back soon. He's living with me." "Alright..." Travis sat by Julia, "So, how are you holding up?" "Good, good...Better than usual." "Glad to hear that." "Yeah...You know, of all friends I have, you were the only one who actually cared I was in this state. Thanks." "You're welcome." Julia friendly hugged Travis with one arm and laid her head on his shoulder. ... (Jacob) "Let this be a lesson for you, dipshit...Don't fuck with our boys...Literally and non-literally." The Clocker said zipping his pants up. He kicked Jacob in the ribs before walking away. Jacob laid motionless in the alleyway with his pants pulled down. After a minute, Jacob pulled them up and stood up slowly, sighing and feeling terrible inside. He had been raped before, but, he never got used to it. Jacob turned around and stepped out of the alleyway, "...I'm gonna bury that motherfucker..." Jacob walked home without saying anything else. He knocked on Travis' door. Travis answered it, "Hey." Jacob said nothing, he simply walked in. He heard a feminine voice call his name in front of him. It was Julia, "JACOB!" She shouted as she ran towards him. Julia hugged Jacob and Jacob took a few seconds to hug back. It was nice seeing an old friend but, he wasn't in a happy mood. Jacob let go. Julia, however, didn't want to let go. She pressed her head against his chest. Travis walked towards both of them, smiling, "Good to see us three reunite again after 20 years...Man, I feel old." "We're all 30 something here, right?" Jacob asked. "I'm 29." Julia replied as she let go of Jacob. "30" Travis replied. "32...Call me old man as much as you guys want..." Jacob said as he sat on the couch. Travis and Julia noticed that he showed no happyness in his tone of voice. "Jacob, is...is there something wrong?" Travis asked. Jacob nodded. "What is it?" Julia asked. "I just got karma to bite my ass, that's all. It wasn't pleasant." "What happened?" "..." Jacob did not answer. He simply walked to the bathroom and closed the door. From there, he prooceded to take his pants and boxers off and clean his rectum from all the semen. Travis and Julia stood in the living room. Travis shrugged to Julia, having no idea of what had occurred. ... (Ronald) A Joker opened the door. Ronald walked in to see a skinny rat wearing clown make-up and sunglasses staring directly at him. "Who are you and what do you want?" "My name is Ronald McKey. I have a proposal that might interest you and your gang. If we manage to work it out, you guys are going to be the true kings of this city." "...Fuck, let's hear it, then." Ronald smiled, "Now, I'm sure both of us here hate the Clockers with a passion. Those guys, recently, managed to snag some drugs that came directly from-" "You mean that quadricaine shit?" "Exactly. We need to get those drugs and deal it for a high price and we'll be fuckin' rich." "But how? The Clockers have more people than the army." "And my plan is exactly that. I plan on building an army out of all gangs from this city WITH the exception of the Clockers. Get the best men out there and screw up those selfish sons of bitches." "So you want me to form a partnership with other gangs from this city?" "Yes." "You fuckin' kidding me? How is this plan going to work?" "With extreme patience, money and a silver tongue." "...Man, get the fuck out of here." "Hm, time for plan B." Ronald put his hands in his jacket's pockets and pulled out three hundred dollars from each and left it on the table. After that, he sticked his hands in his pants' front pockets and pulled more three hundred from each before finishing with pulling a hundred dollars from his back pocket, "Interested yet? I got more at home. Can bring it here tomorrow..." The rat's mouth was open wide and his sunglasses were almost falling off his face, revealing his hazel eyes, "...That is, if you're willing to work with me." "...I suddenly like your plan." Ronald smiled devilishly, "Good to know." ... (Jacob) Jacob stepped out of the bathroom. Travis and Julia were on the couch, watching TV when they looked at him. "No questions, please." Jacob said. "We won't ask any." Jacob nodded and sat by Julia. They were watching news about quadricaine being in possesson of the Clockers and how they're starting to deal it by the cost of ten thousand dollars. "Ten thousand for a drug?" Julia asked. "The drug is like cocaine but with its effects multiplied by four." Jacob answered. "Damn." Travis turned off the TV, "Anyone hungry?" "I just had dinner." Julia answered. "I ate at the bar." Jacob replied as he yawned. "Well, I'll go home now. Nice seeing you again, Jacob!" Julia said as she hugged him one last time before standing up and walking to the door. Jacob and Travis waved goodbye to her as she left. After she closed the door, Jacob looked at Travis, "So..." Travis looked at his watch. 12:19 AM, "I'll head off to bed. Good night." Jacob nodded to him as he laid on the couch and closed his eyes. End of Part 7. End of Chapter 2. This is part of the Vita Series < Previous Installment | Next Installment > Category:Nsfw Category:Furry Stuff Category:Synth Category:Vita